In radiation-emitting components, for example, in LEDs, the radiation source is frequently encased with a transparent polymer encapsulation to protect it from harmful environmental influences and to homogeneously emit the radiation. The polymers are frequently silicones, since they are easy to process. However, the polymers generally have only a low thermal conductivity (about 0.15 to 0.20 W/mK), and so there may be overheating or a heat buildup in the component, for example, when the component is operated at high currents. Such overheating can lead to premature aging of the polymer which is manifested, for example, by yellowing or cracks, which can lead to premature aging extending as far as failure of the component. Sometimes, fillers are added to the transparent polymer to modify the thermal conductivity or the optical properties of the encapsulation. However, those conventional fillers have a tendency to sediment or to agglomerate in the course of manufacturing of the polymer encapsulation, and so they are not homogeneously distributed in the polymer. This can lead to adverse emission characteristics of the component.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a radiation-emitting component which reduces the abovementioned disadvantages and includes an improved transparent material with filler particles. It could further be helpful to provide the transparent material itself, filler particles for the transparent material and processes of producing each of the radiation-emitting components, the transparent material and the filler particles.